


Never Have I Ever

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: The brothers come up with a fun way to get Leonardo to reveal his true feelings.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so OLD. I've had it written on my phone FOREVER with the occasional random gaps, as trying to come up with "Never Have I Ever's" that are both clever AND believable for Leo to have done them is NEAR IMPOSSIBLE.
> 
> You'll clearly see that I failed. I actually cut a lot of my other ideas, but the ones that DID stay still suck but WHATEVER. I just want this DONE so try to enjoy, thank you!

"This is a bad idea," Leo said, watching as his brothers and Casey set up pillows in the middle of the lair. "We have practice in the morning."

"We have practice _every_ morning," Raph drawled.

"Exactly my point."

"So what," Raph started, plopping down on a pillow he just fluffed. "You saying we can't _ever_ drink alcohol?"

"We're ninjas," He shot back, arms crossed. "We're supposed to be on constant alert. You can't do that if you're drunk."

"Who said anything about getting drunk?"

Leo glared at Mikey.

"It's fine, Leo," Donnie said, from where he sat. "It's just for one night. We could use the break."

"Yeah, dude, relax," Casey said, sitting beside Donnie. "It's not like we're _all_ getting drunk. We still got April and Splinter stayin' sober."

Leo looked over his brothers and Casey who were already huddled comfortably on the circle of pillows that had been set up. "Fine, but 2 is my limit."

"Well that isn't really up to you."

"And what does that mean exactly, Raphael?"

"We're playing a drinking game!" Mikey exclaimed, happily.

Suddenly the alignment of pillows made sense. "What kind of game?"

"A classic," Raph said, popping open the top of a beer and passing it to Mikey at his left. "Called _Never Have I Ever_."

"Alright," Leo rolled his eyes, taking the beer Raph then handed him. "How do you play?"

Casey chuckled from across the circle.

"It's simple, really," Raph said, opening another beer and signaling Leo to pass it to Donnie, who was directly on his right. "One person says something they ain't never done and whoever _has_ done it takes a sip of their drink."

Leo glanced over at his other brothers and friends before returning his gaze to Raph. "Okay.."

"Great, we'll start with a simple one. Casey?" Raph leaned across the circle to hand Casey an opened bottle of beer, before opening his own.

"Alright," Casey scratched his chin. "Uh, never have I ever... been a mutant turtle!"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey took a sip from their bottles.

Leo just rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"You're a mutant turtle, ain't ya, Leo?"

The leader glanced around the circle, a little unnerved by the fact that everyone seemed to be waiting on him to drink. After a moment, he rolled his eyes and took a sip.

"See?" Raph chuckled. "It's that simple. Alright me next. Uh...never have I ever...had a crush on April."

He casually glanced at Leo. The leader's cheeks burned. It was no secret that his smart brother had crushed on the redhead, but he was afraid how he might react to Leo having _briefly_ crushed on their only girl friend, as well.

He turned to Donnie, to see if he had caught Raph's obvious stare, but the genius was too busy elbowing Casey in the ribs, as the boy wouldn't stop laughing.

"Raph, I told you that in confidence," the blue-banded turtle hissed lowly.

"Are you saying you _have_ , Leo?"

Leo practically growled and sipped at his beer again, his peripheral vision just barely catching Casey and Donnie taking a sip as his hard gaze never left the red-banded turtle.

"Never have I ever..." Donnie spoke up then, merely to break the silence. "Uh, cut myself on my own weapon."

Leo's eyes snapped up to his purple-banded brother. _Was that a direct shot at me?_ He wondered, considering he was currently sporting a bandage over his right forearm after a little incident with his katanas just a few days ago.

But no, it couldn't have been, because shortly after Don spoke, he watched as Raph and Mikey took a swig from their beer.

"Never have I ever," The leader heard Casey speak up then. "Never have I ever quoted along to TV show while watching it."

The leader's cheeks burned once more as he felt personally gained up on again. After all, he'd been known to quote Captain Ryan word for word while watching his favorite TV show, Space Heroes.

He watched with relief when Mikey took another sip of his drink, and Leo followed soon after.

"Never have I ever," Mikey started. "Practiced more than 10 hours in one day!"

Now Leo knew this one was about him! "Alright, what's the deal?" He insisted. "Why do you guys purposely keep naming off things you _know_ I've done?"

"Take it easy, Fearless," Raph answered. "Ain't our fault you've done so many stupid things."

"Why are you even listing off _stupid_ things then?" He insisted. "I thought this was supposed to be **fun**."

"Alright, what do you say we spice things up a bit then, hmm?"

The others in the circle "ooo-ed" in harmony, like they do on sitcoms when something interesting just happened.

Leo just shrugged, finally taking his sip in reply to Mikey's sentence.

Raph grinned before speaking up. "Never have I ever cleared my internet history in attempt to hide porn."

Donnie, who had just taken a bite of a chip from the bowl in the middle of the circle, spit out the remains of the snack and began choking on what was just swallowed.

Raph chuckled deviously as Donnie downed the rest of his beer, mostly because he was choking, not just because it applied to him.

"How would you even _know_ about that?" Donnie asked, when he could talk again.

"Ah ah ah," Raph clicked his tongue, handing Donnie a new beer. "That ain't part of the game, Don."

The game continued on for another hour or so, at least. The statements spoken ranging from "never have I ever ate two whole pizzas In one sitting" to more provocative ones like "never have I ever had a sex dream about a friend".

"Never have I ever masterbated more than twice during the same shower," Donnie said, watching as Raph and Casey both took a sip of their drink.

Leo gave a bubbly giggle, holding his almost empty third bottle. "Shell, is there anything you _haven't_ done, Raph?"

Raph grinned at Leo's current state, messing with his bottle of beer. It was his sixth, but he was in better shape than Leo, having had more practice with holding his liquor. He nodded to Casey who, as intoxicated as he was, didn't miss the signal and practically sobered up on the spot.

He cleared his throat so everyone knew to focus on him. "Never have I ever...lusted after one of my brothers."

"Well thats not fair," Leo slurred. "Casey doesn't even have..." The leader trailed off though, because suddenly, all three of his brothers were taking a swig of their beer.

Leo froze, his heart beating in his head. It was as if time had just stood still. Then four pairs of eyes focused on him, waiting. He was beside himself. He blinked rapidly, turning to Raph who was smiling, a curious, yet nervous, glint in his eyes.

Then with a challenging stare at his slightly younger brother, Leo slowly brought the beer to his lips and threw his head back, taking a particularly long gulp of beer.

Mikey and Casey immediately cheered at the action, while Donnie seemed to be on the verge of a nosebleed.

 _They did it,_ he thought. _They_ actually _did it!_ It may have taken the whole night and several beers to get there, but Leo FINALLY admitted to harboring feelings for one (if not all) his brothers.

Donnie contently took a victory sip of his beer, assuming the game was over.

But Raph wasn't finished quite yet. "Never have I ever," He spoke up suddenly, his face close to Leo's. "Lusted after Raph."

Leo's eyes shot open and made a quick glance at his other brothers and Casey. They quickly blinked and looked away, acting as if they didn't hear anything; Mikey even attempted to whistle casually.

Leo glanced down at his beer and swished around the remaining liquid in the bottle. There was just enough to drink in response to Raph's sentence.

After a moment, he set it down. Raph looked bewildered for a moment, upset really, when suddenly, Leo closed the small gap between them, crushing their lips together in a hard kiss.

"Finally!" Donnie exclaimed as Mikey and Casey cheered and laughed on at the display.

The kissing didn't stop, however. The leader pushed harder against Raph, causing him to fall, carapace first, Into the cluster of pillows scattering the ground.

Leo climbed onto his brother and continued his delicious torture on those emerald lips, his body grinding roughly against Raph's.

The other three froze at the display and Donnie found himself getting aroused. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Mikey? I think that's our cue to leave."

"I'd say so," Casey chuckled, stumbling onto his feet. "Let's go and-"

"Actually, Casey," Donnie interrupted, helping his littlest brother to his feet, his erection pressing painfully against the confines of his lower plastron, as Leo and Raph sloppily began _undressing_ each other. "Mikey and I were about to..." He didn't bother finishing, pulling his brother towards his bedroom.

"Oh." Then Casey's eyebrows shot up. " _Oh!_ Alright, fair enough. I'll call April to come and get me."

"Yeah, you do that!"

Casey waved. "Heh, it was fun night." He looked back at the other two brothers as Raph's finger began brushing at a spot on Leo that Casey _reeeally_ didn't want to see.

"You, uh," He stammered, turning and stumbling away from the scene, his face beet red. "You guys might wanna warn me next time, though, if they're always gonna end like this."


End file.
